As high-voltage and high-energy density batteries, for example, Li ion batteries are known. The Li ion battery is a cation-based battery utilizing Li ions as the carrier. Meanwhile, as anion-based batteries, fluoride ion batteries utilizing fluoride ions as the carrier are known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an electrochemical cell (fluoride ion battery) provided with a cathode, an anode, and an electrolyte that can conduct an anion charge carrier (F−).